Harry Potter
Harry Jakob Potter '''(født 31.juli, 1980) er en Halvblods trollmann og sønn av Lilly og Jakob Potter. Han er den eneste trollmann noen sinne som har overlevd mordforbannelsen "Avada Kadavra." Etter foreldrenes død flyttet han til Wiktor, Petunia og Dudleif Dumling. Biografi Tidligere liv Harry Jakob Potter ble født den 31.juli i 1980 som sønn av Lilly og Jakob Potter. Fra fødselen levde han sammen med foreldrene sine til den sjebnesvangre dagen da Voldemort drepte foreldrene hans. De levde i den lille landsbyen Gudriksdal i et hus som under fidelius formelen gjorde huset usynelig for alle andre enn de som visste om huset. Som en del av beskyttelsen hadde de planer om å bruke Sirius Svaart som lønndomsholderen deres, men etter råd fra Sirius byttet de til Petter Pittelpytt som de trodde ville bli mer mistenksom. Men sannheten var at Pittelpytt var spion fra Voldemort. Han gav Voldemort instrukser om hvor han kunne finne Potterne, reddet sitt eget liv og gav Sirius Svaart skylden for alt. På kvelden den 31.oktober 1981 kom Voldemort til Gudriksdal og drepte foreldrene til Harry, han startet med Jakob før han satte kursen for Harry. Lilly sa at Voldemort ikke skulle drepe ham, men drepe henne i stedet og fordi hun ikke flyttet seg var det ikke noen annen løsning å drepe henne. Før hun døde hadde hun beskyttet Harry med kjærlighet og da Voldemort prøvde å drepe Harry slo formelen tilbake på ham. Voldemort mistet all sin kraft og sin psykiske form. Harry Potter er den eneste man vet som noen sinne har overlevd "Avada Kadavra" og i senere tid har han blitt omtalt som: "Gutten som overlevde han du veit". I Harrys panne ble det dannet et sikksakkarr da formelen ble tilbake slått. Arret ble en velsignelse for Harry i årene som kom fordi Harry kunne få vite hva Voldemort drev med. Harry ble alstå berømt allerede i en alder av ett år, fordi han overlevde et angrep fra Fyrst Voldemort. Huset i Gudriksdal var totalt ødelagt etter slaget og Harry ble reddet av Rubeus Gygrid. Gygrid ble gitt spesielle ordre av Albus Humlesnurr om å frakte Harry til sin tante Petunia og onkel Viktor Dumling. Humlesnurr la igjen et brev i sammen med Harry hvor han forklarte det som hadde skjedd, men de fortalte aldri sannheten til Harry. I stedet måtte Harry tilbringe det neste tiåret av hans liv i det strenge og ulykkelige huset. Livet i Hekkveien Å leve i sammen med Dumlingene var umenneskelig for Harry. Siden de var en gompe familie, hadde de ikke noe peiling på magi og selv om tante Petunia og onkel Viktor visste om nedstammingen hans ville de ikke gjøre noe med det. Dumlingene så på seg selv som "vanlig" familie og hatet alt som var utenom det vanlige. De løy om Harrys foreldre og sa at de døde i en bilulykke og at Jakob var en arbeidsledig alkoholiker. De tok det ille opp at Harry hadde magiske talenter som var tilfeldige, men tydelige. Men Dumlingene bortforklarte all form for fantasi. Sannheten var at de ville få Harry til å bli en normal gutt, dermed straffet de Harry hver gang noe uten om normalt forekom. I barndommen kunne Harry få merkelige ting til å skje uten å selv vite hvorfor (som ingen hadde tatt bryet med å fortelle ham). For eksempel etter at Petunia klipte bort alt det rotete håret i raseri fordi Harrys hår ikke ville ligge flatt, vokste det ut igjen til sin normale form igjen i løpet av en natt. Harry ble straffet selvom han ikke hadde ment å la håret vokse ut igjen. En annen gang bukket Dedalus Dølg for Harry i en butikk, og Petunia forhørte Harry hvor han kjente ham fra. Dumlingene skjemte bort og forkjælte sin sønn Dudleif og gav Harry lite eller ingen oppmerksomhet. Alt han eide var de upassende klærne som han hadde arvet av Dudleif, som var alt for store for Harry. Han ble tvunget til å sove i bøttekottet under trappa, mens Dudleif fikk to store soverom for seg selv. De brukte Harry som en slave og i perioder var Dudleif en skrekkelig bølle mot Harry. Det var to fordeler med Harrys virtuelle fangenskap. For det første; Arabella Figg, som var Harrys nabo var en futt som jobbet med hemmelige oppdrag for Føniksordenen som gikk ut på å tilby seg å holde øye med Harry. Men for å opprettholde tjenestene for Dumlingene var hun nødt til å mishandle ham hver eneste gang de sendte ham til henne. For det andre puttet Humlesnurr en beskyttelse på huset til Dumlingene for å holde beboerne skjult for Fyrst Voldemort og mørkets makter. Uansett ville denne beskyttelsen bli brutt når Harry ble 17 år eller så lenge han kalte det sitt hjem. Du er en trollmann, Harry! Harry hadde ingen fødselsdag eller selskaper før det året han fylte elleve, noe som er den samme dagen som han fikk rede på sin virkelige identitet. Den uka Harry hadde bursdag kom hundrevis av brev til Hekkveien 4, addresert til ham fra en plass kalt Galtvort. Da Dumlingene så at det første brevet var adressert: bøttekottet under trappa ble de fulle av panikk og flyttet ham til det minste soverommet. left|thumb|210px|Wiktor Dumling kikker på et av brevene til Harry Wiktor prøvde å ødelegge brevene i et forgjevest forsøk for å forhindre at Harry fikk det. Ettersom brevene fortsatte å komme i større mengder fant ikke Dumlingene noen annen utvei enn å forsvinne fra huset sitt. Uglene som fløy med brevene fortsatte å komme uannsett hvor de forflyttet seg. I et siste desperat forsøk valgte Wiktor å ta dem med til en forfalt hytte på en øde øy i midten av et vann. På den tiden oppsøkte Rubeus Gygrid dem for å finne ut hvorfor Harry ikke hadde svart på brevene sine. Han var rasende på Dumlingene og fortalte Harry (i ville protester fra Wiktor) at han var en trollmann, hvordan hans foreldre døde og hvordan han skulle bli sendt til Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. Dette var altså den første bursdagsfeiringen til Harry. Gygrid gav ham en liten hjemmebakt kake og en ugle, som Harry kalte Hedvig. Gygrid tok Harry til Diagonallmenningen hvor han først lærte om sin berømmelse i Magisamfunnet. Han fikk vite at foreldrene hans hadde overlatt en liten sum penger til ham i et hvelv i Flirgott. Kristtorn med rot av føniks elleve tommer Harry sin tryllestav er elleve tommer og laget av kristtorn. Kjernen er laget av fjær fra Humlesnurrs føniks, Vulcan. Staven ble laget av Ollivander, som også lagte en tvillingstav av barlind og den eneste andre fjæren som Vulcan noensinne gav. Tvillingstaven valgte Tom Dredolo Venster som sin hersker. Venster, senere under kallenavnet Fyrst Voldemort, brukte senere staven til å overfalle Harry og hans foreldre. Begge stavene som deler den samme opprinnelsen har en enestående forbindelse som forhindrer dem fra suksessfulle duelleringer. Årene som elev ved Galtvort Det første året på Galtvort right|thumb|210px|Harry, Ronny og Hermine det første året på Galtvort. Harry hadde fikk vite mye av sin skjebne da han møtte sine livsvenner Ronny Wiltersen og Hermine Grang på Galtvortekspressen. Da det ble Harrys tur til å bli sortert av valghatten sa den: 100px|left|thumb|Harry i en eliksirtime Etterhvert skiftet hatten mening (fordi Harry ikke ville i Smygard) til Griffing. Både han, Ronny og Hermine ble sortert til Griffing den første kvelden på skolen. Harry beviste på sin første flytime at han var et naturtalent innen flyging. Det gjorde at han ble innvitert til å bli med i Griffings rumpeldunklag, som den yngste speideren på flere århundrer. Fordi førsteklassinger normalt ikke har lov å medbringe egen sopelime på skolen fikk han en av Minerva McSnurp. I mellomtiden holdt Fyrst Voldemort på å planlegge en hemmelig returnering. Ved å bruke den nye læreren i Forsvar mot Svartekunster, Professor Krengle til å dele kropp med var Voldemort i stand til å lete etter De vises stein, som han trodde gjennskape kroppen hans og skaffe ham udødelighet. Voldemort ble forhindret av Harry, med god hjelp fra Ronny og Hermine. Hendelsene som fant sted i Harrys første år ved Galtvort gjorde at de tre elevene bandt et vennskapsbånd som ville hjelpe dem gjennom alle hindringene som de kom ovenfor fra mørkets makter. Det andre året på Galtvort left|thumb|230px|Harry og Gulla i Mysteriekammeret Allerede i sommerferien begynner merkelige ting å skje; Husnissen Noldus kommer på besøk og advarer ham mot å dra tilbake til Galtvort. Han sier: "Harry Potter må ikke dra tilbake til Galtvort! Hvis Harry Potter drar tilbake til Galtvort er han i livsfare. Da Harry og Ronny siden skulle prøve å komme igjennom porten til plattform 9 og 3/4 klarte de det ikke og måtte ta Arthur Wiltersen sin Ford Angelia til skolen. De kræsjet med prylepilen noe som resulterte i at Ronny brakk tryllestaven sin. Da de ankom skolen ble de skjelt ut av Severus Slur for å ha flydd til skolen og blitt sett av ikke mindre enn syv gomper. Harry ble møtt fiendtlig da han og hans medstudenter fant ut at han kunne snakke ormtunge. På grunn av dette og hendelsene som førte til åpningen av Mysteriekammeret ble Harry mistenkt for å være Salazar Smygards sanne arving. De trodde dessuten at Harry stod bak angrepene på de gompefødte elevene ved skolen. Ronnys søster Gulla Wiltersen ble puttet i vanskelighet da hun betrodde sine dypeste tanker til Tom Vensters dagbok som igjen prøvde å bruke en uskyldig person som en hjelp til å fullføre hans ambisjoner. Han hypnotiserte henne med dagboka, og fikk henne til å gjøre vandalismen på skolen, som å skremme et helt heksesamfunn ved å slippe ut en dødelig bassilisk fra Mysteriekammeret. Etter mye undersøkelse, ble Harry i stand til å komme seg inn i Mysteriekammeret ved hjelp av ormtunge, i en liten stund fulgt av Ronny og Gyldenprinz Gulmedal. Ved god hjelp fra sverdet til Gudrik Griffing og Vulcan ble Harry i stand til å redde Gulla fra Mysteriekammeret, drepe bassilisken og ødelegge Tom Vensters dagbok. For å utvide det enda mer, lurte han Lucius Malfang til å befri sin egen husnisse Noldus. Det tredje året på Galtvort right|thumb|300px|Harry, Ronny og Hermine i hylehuset i sammen med Sirius Svaart og Remus Lupus I 1993 rømte Sirius Svaart fra Azkaban. Alle var overbevist om at Harry Potter var målet hans. Selv Magiministeren Kornelius Bloeuf bevilget ham en utsettelse av straffen etter at Harry hadde blåst opp sin Tante Maggen på grunn av et anspent klima. Harry opplevde alt annerledes med hans sosiale krets da han ble avvist å bli med på utflukten til Galtvang fordi han manglet underskrift fra en foresatt. Han ble allikevel i stand til å komme seg til Galtvang takket være at han fikk Ukruttkartet av Fred og Frank Wiltersen. Ukruttkartet var et hemmelig kart som viste alle de hemmelige gangene ut fra Galtvort, og også hvor alle skolens elever eller lærere befant seg. Harry brukte en av de hemmelige passasjene og sin Usynelighetskappe for å snike seg til Galtvort flere ganger i løpet av skoleåret. I julen fikk Harry en Lynkile som en enorm erstatting for sin Nimbus 2000 som ble ødelagt året før (av prylepilen under en storm hvor Griffing spilte rumpeldunk kamp mot Håsblås). Fordi Hermine Grang trodde at det var Sirius Svaart som hadde sendt den og sa derfor i fra til Minerva McSnurp om den, som konfiskerte den for å teste den. I tiden som fulgte lærte Harry at Sirius Svaart ikke bare var gudfaren hans og bestevennen til faren hans, men også at han var en fange fra Azkaban som hadde angitt hvor Potterne var til Fyrst Voldemort og at han drepte Petter Pittelpytt og også tolv gomper. thumb|250px|left|Harry og Hermine med tidsvenderen På grunn av dette ville Harry hevne seg. Gjennom hans anstrengelse med å hevne seg på grunn av foreldrene sine og Petter Pittelpytt, fikk Harry greie på sannheten: Svaart var uskyldig og hva mer var var Petter Pittelpytt en uregistrert animagus skjult som Skorpus, Ronnys rotte. Pittelpytt hadde falskgjort sin egen død og rammet Svaart for de kriminelle. Harry fikk også greie på at Remus Lupus var en varulv, og da følget skulle gå ned fra Hylehuset forvandlet han seg på grunn av full månen. Det førte til at Sirius forvandlet seg til den sorte hunden for å forhindre at Remus skulle gå til angrep på de andre. Under alt oppstyret klarte Pittelpytt å snike seg unna. Etter en stund ble Sirius skadet, noe som førte til at Harry måtte vokte over ham slik at ikke desperantene skulle få tak i sjela til Sirius. Harry prøvde å bruke skytsverge formelen på dem, men han mislyktes. Imidlertidig så han at en skytsverge plutselig kom fra den andre siden, noe som førte til at lurte på om det var faren hans som hadde manet dem frem. Senere fattet han etter å ha brukt tidsvender i sammen med Hermine, at det ikke var faren, men ham selv han hadde sett. Tidsvenderen gjorde det mulig å få reddet sjela til både Harry og Sirius, samt at Hippogriffen Bukknebb slapp å bli henrettet. Det fjerde året på Galtvort left|thumb|300px|Harry under den første oppgaven i tretrollmannsturneringen. I 1994 var Galtvort vertsskolen for Tretrollmannsturneringen en nylig gjenopprettet turnering mellom Galtvort, Durmstrang og Beauxbaton. Harry ble på mystisk vis valgt til å være den fjerde forkjemperen, selv om han var for ung til å delta og aldri puttet navnet sitt i ildbegeret under valget. Det var svært få som trodde på Harrys historie, selv Ronny ble irritert på Harry fordi han ikke hadde fortalt ham det, og stoppet å snakke med ham i en periode. Hermine på sin side aksepterte Harrys historie uten å stille et spørsmål og assisterte hans forberedelse til tretrollmannsturneringen ved å lære ham viktige trylleformler som f.eks Apporto. Forkjemperne stod overfor tre meget farlige oppgaver på deres vei til tretrollmannspokalen. Harrys liv var truet flere ganger i løpet av turneringen og kvaliteten på hans sosiale liv var en lidelse og forferdelig, en mengde sjalusi og ergelse fra hans kamerater. Flere ganger avviste han hjelp fra Ludo Humbag, han følte at å ta i mot hjelp fra Humbag ville bli det samme som å jukse mer enn å spørre Ronny, Hermine eller Sirius om hjelp. Etter å ha vært vitne til hvor farlig den første prøven var, skjønte Ronny at Harry ikke hadde funnet en måte å få sitt navn i begeret på, og derfor ble de venner igjen. Da juleballet nærmet seg spurte Harry Cho Chang om hun ville ta følge med ham til juleballet og ble lei seg da hun takket nei, fordi hun alt hadde takket ja til en invitasjon fra Fredrik Djervell. Harry og Ronny endet opp med Padma og Parvati Patil som sine kavalerer på ballet. Begge endte opp med å ignorere kavalerene sine, mens Harry hold øye med Cho, og Ronny var full av sjalusi fordi Hermine var kavaleren til Viktor Krumm. Rundt den siste hendelsen, forkjemperne fra Galtvort: Fredrik Djervell og Harry viste begge en god presentasjon og samarbeid, og ble enige om å ta på Tretrollmannspokalen samtidig, med planer om å dele første plassen. Det de ikke visste var at Tretrollmannspokalen var blitt en flyttenøkkel. Så etter at de tok på pokalen ble de transportert til Lillehenge gravplass, gravplassen hvor faren og besteforeldrene til Tom Dredelo Venster var gravlagt, og der ventet Voldemort. På Voldemorts order drepte tjeneren Petter Pittelpytt Fredrik med Avada Kadavra formelen. right|thumb|250px|Harry under duelleringen med Voldemort. Etter det ble Harry bindt til Tom Venster Sr. sin gravsten og ble tvunget til å være vitne til rituell handling, som kostet ham noe av blodet sitt, for å gi Voldemort en ny kropp. På den samme tiden kom det Dødsetere fra nesten hele verden til kirkegården, som tydeligvis skjønte den seriøse sammenhengen med Harry situasjon. Da Voldemort gjenvant sin skrøpelige og smale menneskelige kropp, engasjerte han Harry til duell med en gang. Under duelleringen laget stavene deres den såkalte Priori Incantatem effekten, Harry ble i et øyeblikk beskyttet av et skjold av spøkelser noe som førte til at han fikk tatt i flyttenøkkelen og returnere tilbake til Galtvort. Enda en gang hadde Voldemort brukt en tåpelig metode for å få ut sine bedrag. Det ble også oppdaget at læreren Harry, Ronny, Hermine og medstudentene hadde hatt i Forsvar mot svartekunster i virkeligheten var en forkledd Bart Kroek jr. som i tidlig alder ble en dødseter. Det var han som hadde forvandlet Tretrollmannspokalen til en Flyttenøkkel. Etter å fått vite den ubehagelige sannheten, ble sjelen til Kroek jr. ødelagt av desperantene, før han kunne repetere bekjennelsen til tjenestemennene. Som et resultat av det begynte Magidepartementet å krangle om Harry og Albus Humlesnurrs ytring om at Voldemort hadde returnert. Det femte året på Galtvort left|thumb|200px|Harry under høringen i Heksingating Å være vitne til Fredrik Djervells død var veldig vanskelig for Harry, det ble ikke noe bedre da han måtte dra tilbake til Hekkveien for å tilbringe sommerferien der. For å gjøre ting verre enn de allerede var, sendte Venke Dolorosa Uffert, undersekretæren i Magidepartementet et par desperanter for å angripe Harry i gompebyen Søndre syting. Harry ble nødt til å mane fram en skytsverge for å redde seg selv og fetter Dudleif. Kort tid etterpå fikk han et formelt brev hvor det stod at han hadde brukt magi i nærvær med en gomp. Harry måtte møte til en høring i Heksingating i Magidepartementet. Han ble truet med utvisning fra Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom, men takket være Albus Humlesnurr ble han frikjent. For å hevne seg på Humlesnurr ansatte Kornelius Bloeuf Venke Dolorosa Uffert som ny lærer i Forsvar mot svartekunster, så hun kunne spionere på skolen. Senere ble hun utnevnt til Storinkvistor og autoriserte nye skoleregler. Den ekte Alastor Bister og et team svartspanere og andre vakter introdusere Harry for hovedkvarteret til Føniksordenen i Grimmoldsplass 12. Det var Harrys gudfar; Sirius Svaart som eide det falleferdige huset. Senere på året ble Harry ovetalt av Hermine, til å trene en gruppe elever i ekte forsvarsformler. Gruppen gikk under navnet: Humlesnurrlegionen, men ble ofte forkortet til HL. Cho Chang var blant elevene som ble medlem i Harrys forsvarsklasse, og ved juletider kysset Cho og Harry under en misteltein i Nødvendeligrommet, men romansen mellom Harry og Cho ble en lidelse pågrunn av Cho`s sorg og forvirring omkring Fredrik Djervell`s død. Cho feilplasserte dessuten Hermine og forsvarte sin venninne: Marietta Eggelkam da hun sladret til Uffert om HL, noe som gjorde at det som hadde vært mellom henne og Harry bare "falt bort". left|thumb|130px|Harry og Lupus rett etter Sirius død Fyrst Voldemort søkte et "hemmelig våpen" som ville være til stor hjelp i mot Harry, som han mente var truet ved hans eksistens. Han hadde hørt om en profeti som var gjemt i Mysterieavdelingen i Magidepartementet, som handlet om han og Harry. Nok en gang manipulerte han en uskyldig tankekrets til hans begjær ved å plante et falsk syn i Harrys hjerne om at Sirius ble torturert i Mysterieavdelingen. Dette gjorde at Harry fant det slik at han måtte dit for å redde Sirius, men Harry reiste ikke alene med seg hadde han fem andre HL medlemmer: Ronny Wiltersen, Hermine Grang, Nilus Langballe, Gulla Wiltersen og Lulla Lunekjær. I Mysterieavdelingen møtte de på endel dødsetere. Også noen av medlemmene i Føniksordenen kom til stedet i tide, men Sirius Svaart ble drept av sin kusine Bellatrix DeMons og falt igjennom en steinbue til sin død. Etter en stund kom også Fyrst Voldemort til Mysterieavdelingen og ble rasende for sviket til hans tjenere. Han forsøkte for andre gang å sende skjebnesvangre formler etter Harry, men Humlesnurrs snarlige ankomst reddet ham. Voldemort tok tak i Bellatrix og forsvant, men da hadde de allerede blitt sett av magiministeren og noen ansatte i Magidepartementet. Det sjette året på Galtvort 250px|right Etter Voldemort dukket opp i Magidepartementet var det mange i hekserisamfunnet som kalte Harry "den utvalgte". Dette gjorde derimot ikke noe med Harrys vanskeligheter i samfunnet med hans likemenn. For å utvide sin ergelse arvet Harry alt av eiendelene til Sirius Svaart inkludert Grimoldsplass 12, og den melankolske og halvt gale husnissen Krynkel som var Familien Svaarts gamle husnisse. Harry ble også kapteinen til Griffings rumpeldunklag det året. Det samme året ble Severus Slur lærer i Forsvar mot svartekunster. Hans gamle stilling som lærer i Eliksirer ble fylt av Horation E.F Snilehorn, som Harry hjalp Humlesnurr med å overtale. Og tiltross for dette ble Harrys planer om å bli Svartspaner gjenskapt fordi Snilehorn aksepterte i motsetning til Slur at elever med karakteren; "Bedre enn ventet" fikk ta Eliksirer på Ø.G.L.E nivå. Siden Harry ikke hadde regnet med at han fikk ta Eliksirer hadde han derfor ikke kjøpt inn en ny Eliksir bok eller nye eliksiringredienser, lånte Snilehorn ham en gammel tekstbok fra utlånskapet. Harry ser med engang at boken engang tilhørte en student som identifisert som "Halvblodsprinsen". Boka inneholdt håndskrevne instrukser som hjalp Harry å utmerke seg i Eliksirer. Han vant til og med en flaske Felixir av Snilehorn for sin dyktighet. I dette året ble Harry dessuten forelsket i Gulla Wiltersen. Humlesnurr begynte å gi Harry privattimer med Tanketanken. Sammen reiste de inn i minnene til flere forskjellige personer vedrørende Voldemort. Humlesnurr formodet at Voldemort sannsynligvis splittet sin sjel i sju biter, kalt: Malacruxer for at han ville bli garantert udødelig. Fem av malacruxene levde inni forskjellige gjenstander, mens de to siste levde i hver sin levende kropp. To av malacruxene var allerede ødelagt: Tom Vensters dagbok og Dredelo Mørchs ring. Harry og Humlesnurr fant en tredje Malacrux, en medaljong som var gjemt i et beger i midten av et vann, selvom Humlesnurr ble svekket av det lyktes de tilslutt å få den opp. Da de returnerte til Galtvang fikk de øye på Mørkets merke over skolen. Den selvsamme natten ble Albus Humlesnurr drept av Severus Slur, som identifiserte seg selv til Harry som Halvblodsprinsen, mens han forsvant fra Galtvort i følge med Draco Malfang. Harry tok ut medaljongen fra Humlesnurrs klær fant Harry ut at den ikke var ekte. Det var fordi den ekte medaljongen var større og bærte Smygards merke. Da han åpnet medaljongen fant han en liten lapp hvor det stod: "Jeg har tatt den ekte medaljongen og vil ødelegge den så snart jeg kan!" - På undertegnelsen stod det kun tre bokstaver: RAS. Det opptrådde for Harry at Humlesnurr døde forgjeves. På leting etter malacruxene I 1997 valgte Harry å avslutte som elev ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom i oppdrag med å finne og ødelegge malacruxene til Voldemort. Ronny og Hermine reiste i fra familiene sine og slo følge med ham. De ble tvunget til å bryte en rekke magikerlover for å fullføre deres mål med å ødelegge Fyrst Voldemort. Harry brukte mye tid på å studere sin leting, som involverte de tidligere dådene og Albus Humlesnurrs siste vilje. Identitetet til Gellert Grindelwald, og legenden om Dødstalismanene. Den første malacruxen de fant var Smygards medaljong, som Harry tok av halsen til Venke Dolorosa Uffert i tapperhet og frekkhet. Etter det ble trekløveret formelig tvingt til å dra nesten over hele Storbritannia for å unngå å pådra seg, for mye siden de hadde overfalt arbeidere i Magidepartementet. Medaljongen var full av onde krefter noe som førte til en strid i mellom Harry, Hermine og Ronny, det hele endte med at Ronny forlot dem. Mens Harry og Hermine siden teltet i Deanskogen fikk Harry øye på en sølvhind som fulgte ham til en frossen innsjø, og på bunnen av den lå Sverdet til Gudrik Griffing. Sølvhinden viste seg senere å være skytsvergen til Severus Slur. Sverdet hadde evnen til å ødelegge malacruxen, som ingen annen gjenstander ville greie (om man ikke ser bort i fra bassilisk gift). Det var under strevingen for å få tak i sverdet at Ronny meldte sin gjenkomst, og hadde det ikke vært for ham ville Harry trolig ha druknet (fordi han hadde medaljongen omkring halsen og den reagerte med kvelende effekter da Harry nærmet seg sverdet). Lokaliseringen til den andre Malacruxen: Helga Håsblås krus ble avslørt for Harry da Bellatrix gav ut en bemerkning om at det ekte sverdet til Gudrik Griffing lå vel bevart i familiens hvelv i Flirgott. Harry derimot hadde fått en mistanke om at også en av Voldemorts malacruxer var gjemt i hvelvet. Dermed tro han sammen med Hermine, Ronny og Klotak til Flirgott. Vel fremme i Flirgott fant de Kruset til Helga Håsblås, men Harry mistet Sverdet til Gudrik Griffing og det var dermed umulig å ødelegge det, men senere ødela Hermine det med en bassilisktann (som hun og Ronny hadde hentet i Mysteriekammeret). Etterhvert fant Harry ut at den siste malacruxen mest sannsynlig var en gjenstand fra Rasla Ravnklo. Dermed bestemte Harry seg for å ta med seg Lulla Lunekjær og oppsøke Ravnklos oppholdsrom, fordi der var det utstilt en byste av Ravnklo med et diadem på hodet. Dette diademet fant man aldri igjen etter Ravnklos død, etterhvert viser det seg at Helena Ravnklo, datteren til Rasla stjal diademet og gjemte det. Hun fortalte hemmeligheten til Tom Dredolo Venster, som ville vite hva Rasla hadde etterlatt seg. Dermed gjorde Tom det til en malacrux og gjemte det senere i rommet med gjemte ting. Etterhvert kom Harry på at han hadde sett den da han skulle gjemme Halvblodsprinsen sin eliksirbok året før. Dermed gikk han, Ronny og Hermine for å lete etter diademet men i mellomtiden fikk Draco Malfang en misstanke til trekløveret, og i sammen med Krabbe og Gurgel skyndtet han seg etter. I rommet fant Harry Diademet, men akkurat i det han skulle ta det ned utløste Krabbe en ildformel som gjorde at diademet ble ødelagt. Ikke lenge etter gav Voldemort krav om at Harry skulle gi seg selv til ham, fordi Harry fortsatt hadde det slik at han kunne se hvor Voldemort oppholdt seg tok han på seg Usynlighetskappen og skyndte seg igjennom tunellen ved Prylepilen til Hylehuset. Der fikk han se at slangen Nagini drepte Severus Slur på ordre fra Voldemort. Grunnen til at Slur ble drept av Voldemort var fordi Voldemort innså at siden Slur var den rettmessige eieren av Oldstaven måtte Voldemort drepe ham for å få full kontroll over den. Før Slur døde gav han Harry et minne som han kunne se i tanketanken hvor han fikk se at Harry måtte ofre seg selv for Voldemort. Etterhvert fant Harry ut at han var en Malacrux, noe som Voldemort ikke var klar over. Så da Voldemort siden prøvde å drepe Harry ble bare Malacruxen inne i ham ødelagt. Men i og med at Voldemort ikke visste om at Harry var en Malacrux lot Harry som han var død. Det var Gygrid som bærte Harry inn til skolegården. Da personene som deltok i Galtvort slaget fikk vite at Harry var "død" ble de i fra seg av sorg. Voldemort tok opp valghatten og satte den på hodet til Nilus Langballe, men det han ikke visste var at Griffings sverd var der. Nilus brukte sverdet til å drepe Nagini (som også var den siste malacruxen). Mens Nilus drepte slangen fikk Harry slengt på seg Usynlighetskappen som han fremdeles hadde i lommen. Men fordi alle var for opptatt med å kikke på det Nilus foretok seg var det ingen som registrerte det. Siden fikk Harry muligheten til å drepe Voldemort, det hele skjedde i storsalen. 19 år senere '''Harry: "Albus Severus, du er oppkalt etter to rektorer på Galtvort. En av dem var en smygarding, og han var nok den modigste mannen jeg noen gang har møtt." Albus Severus: "Men bare tenk om -" Harry: ... da har vel Smygard fått en kjempegod elev, da, ikke sant? Det betyr ikke noe for oss, Albus. Men hvis det betyr noe for deg kan du selv velge Griffing fremfor Smygard. Valghatten tar hensyn til hva du helst vil." -Harry og Albus Severus snakker før Albus går på Galtvortekspressen En eller annen gang etter 1998 giftet Harry seg med Gulla Wiltersen, og i 2004 eller 2005 fikk de sitt første barn, sønnen Jakob. Året etter ble sønn nummer to født: Albus Severus. Han og Gulla fikk dessuten også en datter som de valgte å kalle for Lilly II etter Harrys mor Lilly I. Harry fikk også sin store drøm oppfylt nemlig å bli Svartspaner, ja faktisk ble han sjef for Svartspaningskontoret. Familie Harry Potter nedstammer fra Pefermell familien, en gammel trollmannslekt, som også Tom Dredolo Venster er nedstamming fra. Harry er kjent med at han stammer fra den yngste av brødrene: Ignotus fordi familien har arvet en usynelighetskappe. Det er også antatt at Voldemort er nedstamming etter den mellomste av brødrene etter som hans familie arvet oppstandelsessteinen. Det er uvisst om nedstammingen til den eldste av Pefermell brødrene; Antioch hvis han i det hele tatt har noen. Det eneste vi vet er at hans gjenstand har passert mange urelaterte hender opp igjennom tidene. Allikevel er den mange generasjoner som skiller Harry og Voldemort fra hverandre. Harry er også fjern slektning med Familien Svaart, Malfangene, Wiltersene, Familien Langballe og nesten alle andre fullblodsfamilier på sin fars side. Utseende Harry er nesten en tro kopi av faren sin, han har sort bustete hår, det eneste som er forskjell mellom han og faren er øynene. Harry har arvet den grønne øyenfargen etter sin mor, Lilly. Harrys kroppsbygning som barn er beskrevet som liten og tynn, med et tynt ansikt og bein av en svært knoklete stand passende til hans fattige liv i barndommen. Med tiden vokste han og ble på samme høyde som sin far, som ofte ble beskrevet som høy. Harry har briller og på pannen under en mengde hår har han et sikksakkformet arr. Arret er resultatet av at "Avada Kadavra" formelen som ble kastet mot ham av Fyrst Voldemort feilet. Dersom Voldemort er i dårlig humør eller har noen sterke følelser. Etter Voldemorts død stoppet imidlertidig prikkingen i arret. Harry Potter (LEGO) Harry finnes også som en Lego minifigur. Han har desamme brillene, det samme arret, og sort hår. Han opptrer i blandt annet video spillene Lego Harry Potter: År 1-4 og 1-5. Og han finnes også i forskjellige Lego-sett.thumb|Harry Potter i Lego Bildegalleri Harry under valgsermonien.jpg|Harry under valgsermonien i 1991 Griffinglaget.jpg|Griffings rumpeldunklag i 1991 Harry og Ronny i Transfigurasjonstimen.jpg|Ronny Wiltersen og Harry i Transfigurasjonstimen Harry og Draco Malfang.jpg|Draco Malfang og Harry under arrest i Den forbudte skogen Harry i Trylleformler timen.jpg|Harry og Jokum Finnimann i Trylleformler timen Harry og Hedvig.jpg|Harry og Hedvig Harry i Eliksirtimen.jpg|Harry i eliksirtimen Harry, Ronny, Hermine.jpg|Harry Ronny Wiltersen og Hermine Grang Harry Potter år 1.jpg|Harry Harry Potter.jpg Harry og Ronny.jpg|Ronny Wiltersen og Harry i Den flygende Ford Angeliaen Harry i Mysteriekammeret.jpg|Harry i Mysteriekammeret Harry og Nask.jpg|Harry og Argus Nask Harry og Humlesnurr.jpg|Harry og Albus Humlesnurr Ginny.jpg|Harry og Gulla Wiltersen i Mysteriekammeret Harry.jpg|Harry i møte med Tom Dredolo Venster Rumpeldunk Harry.jpg Harry og bukknebb.png|Harry og Hippogriffen Bukknebb i 1993 Harry og Remus Lupus.png|Harry og Remus Lupus i 1993 Harry og Ronny.png|Harry og Ronny Wiltersen i Clairvoyance timen 1993 Harry mot desperant.png|Harry i møte med en desperant våren 1994 Harry og Hermine i 1994.png|Harry og Hermine Grang i 1994 Harry og Hedvig.png|Harry og Hedvig Hermine, Harry og Ronny.png|Hermine Grang, Harry og Ronny Wiltersen i 1994 Harry, Hermine og Wiltersene.png|Harry, Hermine og deler av Familien Wiltersen etter Verdensmesterskapet i rumpeldunk i 1994 Harry Potter.png|Harry Potter i tretrollmannsturneringen, prøve 1 Fredrik og Harry.png|Fredrik Djervell og Harry Parvati, Harry, Ronny og Padma.png|Parvati Patil, Harry, Ronny Wiltersen og Padma Patil på juleballet i 1994 Harry og Rubeus Gygrid.png|Harry og Rubeus Gygrid Ronny Wiltersen, Hermine Grang og Harry.png|Ronny Wiltersen, Hermine Grang og Harry før den andre prøven i Tretrollmannsturneringen Fredrik, Rita Slita og Harry.png|Fredrik Djervell, Rita Slita og Harry Harry på Lillehenge gravplass.png|Harry på Lillehenge gravplass Harry i 1994.png|Harry i 1994 Harry,Ronny og Hermine.png|Harry,Ronny og Hermine i 1995 Harry og Sirius Svaart.png|Harry Potter og Sirius Svaart i 1995 I Mysterieavdelingen.png|Harry Potter,Ronny Wiltersen, Lulla Lunekjær,Nilus Langballe,Hermine Grang og Gulla Wiltersen i 1996 Harry og Lulla Lunekjær.png|Harry og Lulla Lunekjær i 1996 Harry Potter i 1996.png|Harry Potter i 1996 Arthur og Harry.png|Harry Potter og Arthur Wiltersen på vei Harrys høring i Heksingating i 1995 Harry og Cho.png|Harry Potter og Cho Chang i 1995 Harry, Ronny og Hermine på Galtvang stasjon.png|Harry Potter, Ronny Wiltersen og Hermine Grang i 1995 Harry Potter og Dolorosa Uffert.png|Harry Potter og Venke Dolorosa Uffert Harry Potter og Nilus Langballe.png|Harry Potter og Nilus Langballe Harry Potter under avhør i Heksingating.png|Harry Potter i rettsak i 1995 Harry og Horatsion Snilehorn.png|Harry Potter og Horatsion E.F Snilehorn i 1996 Harry,Gulla,Remus.png|Harry Potter, Gulla Wiltersen og Remus Lupus i 1996 Harry Potter og Gulla Wiltersen.png|Harry Potter og Gulla Wiltersen i 1996 Harry Potter og Albus Humlesnurr.png|Harry Potter og Albus Humlesnurr Harry Potter, Hermine Grang og Ronny Wiltersen i 1997.png|Harry Potter, Hermine Grang og Ronny Wiltersen i 1996 Harry Potter, Hermine Grang og flere andre griffinger.png|Harry Potter, Hermine Grang og flere andre griffinger Harry Potter og Hermine Grang i 1996.png|Harry Potter og Hermine Grang i 1996 Harry Potter og Albus Humlesnurr i 1997.png|Harry Potter og Albus Humlesnurr i 1997 Harry Potter med Ukruttkartet.png|Harry Potter med Ukruttkartet da:Harry Potter de:Harry Potter en:Harry Potter es:Harry Potter et:Harry Potter fr:Harry Potter it:Harry Potter nl:Harry Potter pl:Harry Potter pt:Harry Potter ru:Гарри Поттер fi:Harry Potter sv:Harry Potter Referanser http://www.Harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Harry_Potter http://www.aftenprofeten.blogg.no Bildene i bildeserien er hentet fra www.imdb.com Potter,Harry Potter,Harry Potter,Harry Potter,Harry Potter,Harry Potter,Harry Potter,Harry Potter,Harry Potter,Harry Potter,Harry Potter,Harry Potter,Harry Potter,Harry Potter,Harry Kategori:Medlemmer i Humlesnurrlegionen Potter, Harry Potter,Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter,Harry Potter,Harry Potter,Harry Potter, Harry Potter,Harry Kategori:Menn Kategori:Mennesker